The Mob Murders-part 4
by Vince1976
Summary: Things get really dangerous for DCI Barnaby, DS Jones, DI Lewis, DS Hathaway and DCI Banks. Can the detectives find the evidence they need to put Stefano Blake behind bars without getting killed?


I do not own Midsomer Murders or Inspector Lewis

Author note: DCI Alan Banks makes an appearance.

Chapter One

For several hours officers had gone door to door with the drawings asking if anyone had seen the men in the pictures and to keep a look out for them. So far no one had any luck. By five o'clock everyone was tired and wanted to go home but Detective Chief Superintendent Jean Innocent had ordered all officers and detectives to work overtime. No one was allowed to relax until someone had seen something.

Chapter Two

Detective Sergeant Ben Jones had fallen asleep while waiting by the phones. So far there had not been one phone call. Ben jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and into the tried blue eyes of his boss Detective Chief Inspector John Barnaby. Barnaby placed a cup of coffee in front of Ben and sat down and rubbed his tired eyes.

"Any luck Jones?" he asked.

"No sir not yet" Ben said taking a sip of coffee "Thank you for the coffee. I needed that"

"You look like you could need it. I found you fast asleep"

"Sorry sir"

"It is okay Jones. It has been a long night"

Ben looked around the room and noticed that he and his boss were the only ones around.

"Where is everybody?" he said.

"Banks, Lewis and James are doing the rounds again," Barnaby said.

"I should be out there instead of sitting here by these stupid phones"

"Now Jones there has to be someone here to monitor the phones"

"Why can't a PC do that?"

Ben groaned. If he was going door to door the fresh air would keep him awake and he would not be bored out of his mind.

"I am so bored," Ben complained.

"You have me to keep you company" Barnaby said.

Ben rolled his eyes and was starting to drift off to sleep again when one of the phones rang. The sergeant answered.

"Hello" he said.

There was whispering on the phone.

"Hello" Ben tried again "Who is this please"

Whoever it was hung up.

"Who was that Jones?" Barnaby asked.

"I have no idea sir" Ben said, "All I heard was whispering"

Detective Inspector Robert (Robbie) Lewis wanted to go home, have a nice dinner and go to bed but here he was going door to door. He looked down the street to where Detective Chief Inspector Alan Banks and Detective Sergeant James Hathaway were knocking on doors. The sun had already set an hour ago and it had gotten a little chilly. Just as he was about to knock on the door Lewis spotted someone creeping through the bushes out of the corner of his eye. Whoever they were they seemed to creeping up behind his sergeant. Lewis was about to call out to James when the sergeant turned just in time to spot the figure coming out of the bushes. Lewis hurried to aid his sergeant worried about what this man might do. The DI was certain this man was one of Stefano Blake's goons.

"James" Lewis cried as he approached and saw that the man had a knife. The warning came a little too late. James gasped and collapsed. Angry Lewis grabbed the man from behind.

"Drop the knife" Lewis ordered.

The man struggled in Lewis's arms but the DI held on tight. DCI Banks who had seen the whole thing came running over and went to check on the sergeant.

"We need an ambulance," Banks said taking out his cell phone.

"You are coming with us and you are going to answer our questions" Lewis snarled.

"It does not look good Lewis. If we do not get the sergeant to the hospital ASAP I am afraid he could die"

Lewis's eyes grew huge. Loosing James would be like that knife ripping through his gut.

"You have to pull through James" Lewis said, "You can not give up"

When the ambulance arrived Lewis insisted on going to the hospital. DCI Banks took the prisoner back to the station.

Chapter Three

The next morning word that DS Hathaway was in the hospital spread fast. DCS Innocent held a press conference and mentioned that one of the men responsible for the two murders was now in custody. There were also questions about the detective that was in the hospital and about his condition. Innocent told the press that they were waiting news on the sergeant's condition and that they would be questioning their suspect. There was a lot of anger among the officers and detectives. DS Hathaway was well liked by everyone. Since DI Lewis was at the hospital DCI Banks volunteered to do the interview.

DCI Banks walked into the interview room with Sergeant Jones and sat down across from their suspect while Jones took a spot by the wall. Banks had dealt with slime balls like the man across from him and the DCI felt nothing but disgust.

"You make me sick" Banks said, "You think you can kill and get away with it. Well I got news for you. People like you eventually get caught. One of your men is in jail in Midsomer and soon we will put all of you bastards behind bars where you belong"

"I do not believe you" the man said, "You are just trying to push my buttons"

"I do not care if you believe me or not. You are in a lot of trouble for putting a DS in the hospital and if he dies you will go to prison for murder"

The man laughed.

"I do not think so copper" he said "I have friends in high places. I will not be in jail very long and the charges will mysteriously go away"

"You really think the Blake family cares what happens to you?" Banks said, "They would let you rot in prison to save their own skins"

"They would not allow me to go to jail"

"You really believe that don't you"

Banks smiled because this man was in for a wake up call.

"You better pray Sergeant Hathaway makes it" Banks said "We take assaults on our fellow officers very seriously"

"You do not scare me" the man said, "You all are just so pathetic"

"You better be scared because I will not be the one who skins your hide if the sergeant dies"

"Lewis can not do anything to me"

"I would not be to sure about that. DS Hathaway is his sergeant"

Ben paced up and down in Lewis's office. There was still no word on Sergeant Hathaway's condition. DI Lewis was still at the hospital. Barnaby glanced up and watched his sergeant pace up and down.

"Jones would you please quite that pacing" he demanded.

"I can't sit still sir" Ben said, "We have not heard anything about James's condition yet"

"Inspector Lewis will let us know when he gets word. Would you please sit down"?

Ben sat at his friend's desk.

"You were right sir" he said, "We all need to watch each others back. We need to stay together"

"Your right Jones" Barnaby said, "No one should be alone right now. I suspect that Stefano's men will come after the rest of us"

"He wants us all dead. My god. What kind of man are we dealing with?"

"A very evil man Jones. The only way we are going to get him is we stand up to him together"

"Any word from Yorkshire?"

"Banks is on the phone to Yorkshire as we speak"

"I hope they find something because we need all the evidence we can get to nail Stefano"

"Do not worry. We will get him Jones"

"I hope so because he gave me the creeps"

Barnaby almost laughed at his sergeant's comment but felt anger when he thought about what Stefano did to his sergeant.

"Sir are you okay?" Ben asked when he saw the look on his boss's face.

"I can not stop thinking of what that bastard did to you" Barnaby said "If I ever come face to face with that man I do not know what I would do"

"Sir he will not get away with it"

"You are right about that my friend. He will realize he finally met his match"

Chapter Four

Stefano angrily pushed the buzzer in his study. He was fuming because Sergeant Jones had managed to escape. Stefano was watching his master plan begin to unravel.

"Get Carl in here right now!" he commanded.

Carl entered the study and nervously took a seat.

"Stefano it was not my fault that Sergeant Jones escaped," he said.

"I want that sergeant found" Stefano said "Who knows what he has told his fellow detectives"

"What are you planning to do to him if we find him"

"He is going to die a long and painful death and Barnaby is going to watch while I do it"

"You are mad Stefano. Why can't we put him in the hospital like Sergeant Hathaway"

Stefano turned to his right hand man surprised.

"What was that Carl?" he asked.

"Have you not heard?" Carl said, "Sergeant Hathaway was rushed to the ER with a stab wound. I heard it does not look good. There is a chance the sergeant will die"

"Well this a good change of events. I bet Inspector Lewis is a complete mess. I could use this information to get under his skin"

"Stefano"

"It is time to make changes to my master plan. Once Hathaway dies we will bring the rest of them here and we will kill them one by one starting with Sergeant Jones"

"Stefano this is madness. There is no way DCI Barnaby will allow you near his sergeant again"

"I told you Carl I am not afraid of Barnaby "

"I think you are the coward and a fool"

Stefano glared at Carl.

"Do not turn against me Carl" he said his voice dangerously soft "I will not have you turn against me"

"I just hope this whole thing does not blow up in your face" Carl said.

Chapter Five

In Yorkshire Detective Inspector Annie Cabbot was on the phone taking to her boss DCI Banks. Annie was shocked when Banks told her that a DS was in the hospital after being stabbed.

"Is the sergeant going to be alright Alan?" Annie asked.

"I am not sure Annie" Banks said, "DI Lewis is at the hospital waiting word on the condition of the sergeant. All I can tell you right now that it does not look good"

Annie briefly closed her eyes.

"How is Inspector Lewis holding up?" she asked.

"He is a complete mess," Banks said.

"Did you find the man responsible?"

"We arrested him on the spot and he is in a cell"

"What did the bastard have to say for himself?"

"He found the whole situation very funny. I tried not to strangle him"

"I bet that was hard for you Alan"

Annie heard Banks laugh.

"Any progress on finding out what happened to Paul Sims?" Banks asked.

"It is slow going" Annie said, "I am going to call the police in Canada and see if they know anything"

"Let me know what you find out. Has Mike Regan been of any help?"

"I tried to talk to him again but he has been working long hours"

"Okay keep trying"

"Yes sir"

DI Cabbot could not believe her stroke of good luck. The detective she talked to told her that Paul Sims body was found in a Toronto alleyway. It appeared he was stabbed to death.

"Did you have any suspects?" DI Cabbot asked.

"Witnesses told us they saw a man run out of the alley," the detective said.

When the DI heard the description of the suspect she gasped. It sounded just like the man who took Paul Sims identity.

"It sounds like Paul was killed by the same man we suspect is a hit man" DI Cabbot said, "Thanks for your help detective"

With that DI Cabbot hung up. Things were coming together rather quickly. The only thing now was to find out what Mike Regan's father was in jail for. The DI suspected that Mike's father was really innocent and was in prison for a crime he did not commit. DI Cabbot strongly suspected that Stefano Blake was involved. The big question was what was the crime Mike's father had been framed for? DI Cabbot turned in her seat and said to a PC who happened to walk by:

"Go and find Sergeant Hatchley. I have a job for him to do"

"Yes Gov" the PC said and hurried off.

Chapter Six

Inspector Lewis was awakened by some of the cleaning staff in the hallway. He realized he had fallen asleep sitting by his sergeant's bedside. Lewis was having the most awful nightmares. He turned sleepy eyes to the form that was in the bed and suddenly felt a rush of anger. The DI wished he were in the interview room back at the station because he wanted to get his hands around the throat of the man responsible for putting his sergeant in the hospital. However Lewis knew it would not do much good if he lost it now. He needed to be alert because he knew he was a target as well. Lewis looked at his watch and saw it was getting late. He squeezed his sergeant's hand.

"I will be back tomorrow James" he said and left the hospital room.

As he walked out the hospital a car came at him. Lewis just had enough time to jump back onto the sidewalk before the car turned a corner. A couple that was going into the hospital hurried over to him.

"Are you okay sir?" the woman asked.

"Yeah I am fine" Lewis said trying to stop himself from shaking.

"Who was that man?" the woman's husband asked.

"I have no idea"

"It seemed like the driver was deliberately trying to run you down. Should we call the police?"

"I am the police. DI Lewis"

Lewis flashed his ID.

"Your one of the detectives on that murder case" the man said.

"Yes I am" Lewis said.

Lewis was shaking so badly that the couple offered to take him to the police station.

Later that evening DCI Barnaby, DCI Banks, DI Lewis and DS Jones were all sitting in Lewis and James's office. Banks was telling the rest of the detectives what he found out from Yorkshire.

"Annie is going to call the police is Canada to try to find out what happened to Paul Sims" Banks said.

"Has she reinterviewed Mike Regan?" Barnaby asked.

"She has been having a hard time talking to him. He seems to be working a lot lately"

Ben frowned. He did not like the sound of that.

"Is it possible he is hiding something?" he asked.

Barnaby gave his sergeant a puzzled look.

"I did not get the impression he was hiding something Jones when DI Cabbot and myself interviewed him" he said.

"It just seems odd he is avoiding talking to the police sir" Ben said.

"Maybe he is just busy" Lewis said.

"I do not think so sir" Ben said, "I think DI Cabbot should be careful of him"

"Sergeant don't you think you are being a little paranoid?"

"I was kidnapped, Barnaby was shot at, James ended up in the hospital and you were nearly run over so yeah I would say I am a little paranoid"

Lewis snorted.

"Inspector" Barnaby said firmly "My sergeant's instincts are often dead on. I would listen to him if I were you"

"Okay" Banks said "I will call Annie and tell her to be alert for anything out of the ordinary"

Chapter Seven

Ben tried to sleep but every time he closed his eyes he saw the face of Stefano Blake. The man in his dreams was laughing like a crazy person. Behind the face Ben saw the bodies of Barnaby, Banks, Lewis and James. The sergeant could not get to them because he was being held by one of Stefano's goons. Ben cried out in his sleep:

"Sir"

Ben was suddenly shock awake and a voice called his name.

"Jones" Barnaby said "Jones you are just dreaming. It is okay"

Ben opened his eyes and realized it all had been an awful nightmare.

"Sir I am so sorry" he said "I feel like such an idiot"

"I am not surprised you are having nightmares" Barnaby said, "Anyone would after what you has been through"

"Still I am sorry I cried out sir"

"It is okay Jones"

Ben sat up and turned on the light not really wanting to go back to sleep again. This was not the first time the sergeant had nightmares. When he and Barnaby had come to Oxford to help with a serial killer case Ben had a hard time dealing with it.

"Are you alright Jones?" Barnaby asked.

"I am fine sir" Ben said knowing where the conversation was headed.

"Please tell me the truth. How are you really?"

"Sir I do not want to have this conversation again"

"Jones I want you to be honest with me. You were kidnapped. Please do not try to hide how you are feeling from me"

Ben sighed when he saw that Barnaby was not going to drop it.

"To tell you the truth I never had been so scared in my life" he said "I was being held captive by a complete mad man. I knew if I did not try to escape Stefano would have the worst things done to me"

"What did he do to you?"

"You do not want to know sir. I just knew I had to escape. You know what my worst fear was?"

"Tell me Jones"

"I was afraid I was not going to see you, Lewis or James again and I was afraid of what Stefano had planned"

"You had every right to be scared. Anyone would have been in your situation"

Ben frowned.

"I am a police officer" he said, "I really should not get scared"

"Even police officers get scared from time to time Jones" Barnaby said taking his sergeant's hand.

"I know sir" Ben said.

"It is alright. You are safe now. I will not let that son of a bitch hurt you again. If he even tries to hurt you I will ring his bloody neck"

Ben laughed.

"I believe you would sir," he said.

"Stefano is going to be sorry he even touched you" Barnaby said.

Chapter Eight

DCS Innocent called for a meeting at nine o'clock the next day. Even though they had one of the hit men in custody she was a little annoyed by the lack of progress in the case.

"We need results and we need them fast gentlemen" Innocent said "Stefano will find ways to cover his tracks if we do not come up with the evidence we need to nail him soon"

"I have been in contact with my team in Yorkshire ma`m" Banks said, "They are looking into what happened to the real Paul Sims"

"Any progress Chief Inspector Banks?"

"It is slow going ma`m"

"Would you tell your team we need results ASAP"

"Yes ma`m"

Innocent turned to DS Jones.

"Since you were kidnapped Sergeant Jones you are just the officer to work with our little friend" she said.

"Ma`m?" Ben said confused.

"You know the car. You know the man who took you and you know where Stefano's mansion is. I want you to work with our little friend. He may be some help to us"

Barnaby who did not like what he was hearing spoke up.

"Ma`m" he said, "I think I should be involved with this as well"

"No Barnaby" Innocent said "I am sure Sergeant Jones can handle this on his own. He does not need a babysitter"

The Chief Inspector gritted his teeth to avoid shouting out in anger. After what happened to Jones he did not want to let his sergeant out of his sight.

"I do not like this ma`m" Barnaby snapped, "Jones was kidnapped and Stefano might know he escaped by now. He may go after Jones again. He could walk into a trap. I will not allow that!"

"You have no say in this Chief Inspector Barnaby" Innocent said firmly.

"Yes I do. DS Jones is my sergeant and his safety is my responsibility not yours. If he is hurt or killed I will never forgive myself or you"

Ben decided to jump in to avoid a full-blown argument.

"Sir I can handle it" Ben said "Do not worry about me. I will be in contact at all times"

Barnaby turned to his sergeant.

"Are you sure Jones?" he asked.

"I am sir. I promise I will be really careful this time"

"Since that is settled then Sergeant Jones will work with our friend while DCI Banks will keep in contact with his team in Yorkshire and DCI Barnaby and DI Lewis will continue going door to door and monitor the phones" Innocent said "Now I suggest you all get to work and give me results"

Later that day Barnaby managed to find some time alone with Ben. The sergeant was on his way to one of the interview rooms to have a chat with the hit man. Ben knew that the Chief Inspector was upset about what happened at that morning's meeting.

"Sir I do not want to deal with this now" Ben said.

"Jones I want to know why you agreed with DCS Innocent" Barnaby demanded "She had no right to ask you to work with this hit man by yourself. No one should be alone right now. I do not think she truly understands the danger we are all in"

"She is the boss sir. I did think it was right to argue with her"

"Even boss's can make mistakes. I made the mistake of not coming to Oxford after that bomb and you were kidnapped. If something happens to you because we were not there it will just kill me. I do not want to risk you"

"Sir DCS Innocent may be right. I do not need a babysitter"

Ben realized he said the wrong thing when he saw Barnaby`s eyes light up with anger.

"Do you think that is what I am doing Jones?" Barnaby asked, "You think I am acting like a babysitter?"

"No sir" Ben said "It just that…."

"What Jones?"

"I do not want you to think I can not handle myself sir"

"I never have thought you can not handle yourself. This is an unusual case. You were kidnapped and may be the main target"

"Sir"

"I do not care what Innocent says. You stay in contact with me and do not go anywhere without Inspector Lewis or me. Do you understand me?"

"Yes sir"

Barnaby placed a hand on his sergeant's shoulder.

"You keep your eyes and ears open my friend" Barnaby said.

Chapter Nine

DI Cabbot sat in Bank's office when the phone rang. She was surprised that it was DCI Banks.

"Alan is there a problem?" Annie asked.

"No" Banks said, "I was wondering if you made any progress yet?"

"No not yet why?"

"DCS Innocent wants results ASAP"

Annie gripped the phone.

"Tell her we are working as fast as we can" she said, "We need to talk to Mike Regan again. I called him and left a message that he needs to come to the station as soon as possible"

"I understand Annie but the problem is we need all the evidence we can get to nail Stefano. We have to work fast or else he will find a way to cover his tracks"

"This DCS Innocent sounds like a real slave driver to me Alan"

"She may have a point"

"Well I do not care if she has a point or not. We are working as fast as we can. She can just shut up and let us do our jobs"

"Annie!"

Annie sighed.

"I am sorry Alan" she said "I am just frustrated"

"I know Annie" Banks said, "Keep me posted"

"Yes sir"

Annie hung up just as a PC came into the office.

"Mike Regan is here Gov" the PC said.

"Okay" Annie said, "Send him up"

Mike Regan did not too happy when he was brought to Bank's office. He glared at DI Cabbot as he sat down across from her.

"What is this all about Inspector?" he asked, "You have been leaving me a tone of messages. What do you want?"

"We need to ask you some more questions," DI Cabbot said.

"Look I already told you everything I know"

"We need to know more about what Paul knew and why was Stefano blackmailing you. What was the big secret?"

"I told you everything. I do not know what more I can tell you"

"Mike we may be running out of time. Stefano will try to cover his tracks if we do not find the evidence we need to put him behind bars"

"That is not my problem"

DI Cabbot wanted to knock some sense into the man. Did he not see how desperate the situation was?

"So you are not going to help us," she said.

"No" Mike said.

"Why is that? Is there something you are not telling us? Are you involved in some way?"

"I resent that"

"Why do you not want to help us Mike?"

The young man looked at DI Cabbot with frightened eyes.

"I am afraid for my life as well as my father's" he said.

Chapter Ten

Ben was not too sure if he should completely trust this hit man but the sergeant really had no choice. DCS Innocent had given him pacific instructions for him to work with him. Ben knew this was risky because their suspect could easy turn on him. The sergeant left a message for Barnaby once he found out from their suspect where the other men were. Ben knew Innocent would be angry if she knew he was involving his boss but he was heading the Chief Inspector's warning. As they approached the warehouse Ben suddenly felt a feeling of dread. He remembered the last time he had been in a warehouse. Ben had been a captive of a serial killer.

"Are you sure they are here?" he asked.

"Positive Sergeant" the man said keeping one hand behind his back.

Once they were in the warehouse Ben knew he had just made a big mistake. He had just enough time to turn around before he noticed a brick coming at his head. The sergeant felt the brick connect with his head and then blackness.

The next thing the sergeant knew was hearing his name being called. He opened his eyes and noticed Barnaby and Lewis. Ben was glad he had kept in touch with his boss.

"Jones are you okay?" Barnaby asked.

"I just got a bump on the head sir and a headache" Ben said.

"It looks more then just a bump on the head Sergeant" Lewis said coming over to have a closer look.

"I am sorry that our suspect got away" Ben said "I think he tricked me to get me here"

"We will find him" Barnaby said, "I am glad you were not killed"

Ben groaned and closed his eyes against the wave of dizziness.

"How did you two know where to find me?" he asked.

"We tracked your cell phone Sergeant" Lewis said "We were lucky you were keeping contact with us"

"I am glad too though Innocent will not be too pleased I involved you two"

"I do not care what she says or thinks Jones" Barnaby said "I am glad we found you when we did"

"What do we do now since we lost a suspect?" Ben asked.

"We better hope we find those hit men and that DI Cabbot can come up with something," Lewis said.

"Come on lets get you to the hospital Jones" Barnaby said helping his sergeant to his feet.

"I have seen enough of hospitals sir" Ben groaned.

"I agree Jones but we need to make sure that bump is not serious"

"I think the doctors have seen enough of me for one day sir"

Barnaby laughed. This was his sergeant's third hospital visit.

"Just make sure you stay out of trouble," Barnaby said.

Chapter Eleven

DCS Innocent glared at both DCI Barnaby and DI Lewis when they stood in her office a few hours later.

"I want to know why you two were at that warehouse?" she demanded, "Your job was going door to door and monitoring the phones"

"We were there ma`m because I suspected my sergeant was in trouble and I was right" Barnaby snapped.

"Why did you go there in the first place John?"

"I asked Jones to keep in contact with me"

"Why?"

Barnaby rolled his eyes. It should be obvious to the DCS by now that everyone was a target after all that had happened.

"It is not your job to mother your sergeant Chief Inspector" Innocent said, "Sergeant Jones should be able to handle things on his own"

"I agree" Barnaby said, "My job is to make sure he stays safe"

Lewis agreed with Barnaby`s statement.

"I agree with what the Chief Inspector is saying ma`m" he said risking a hard glare from his boss "As Inspectors Barnaby and myself should make sure that nothing happens to our sergeants"

"Had it ever occurred to you ma`m that Stefano may want us all dead?" Barnaby asked.

"I do not see why Chief Inspector" Innocent said "From what I know of Stefano Blake he is not one who would take such a risk"

"So I guess it has just been our imaginations that Jones was kidnapped, I was shot at, Sergeant Hathaway ended up in the hospital and Inspector Lewis was nearly run over is that what your saying?"

"I just think you all are just seeing things that are not there"

"I would listen to Barnaby ma`m" Lewis said, "He is right that we are all targets. I did not imagine that car coming at me at the hospital"

"I can understand Sergeant Jones and Hathaway being targets" Innocent said "But why would Stefano take such a risk going after you Lewis and Barnaby and Banks?"

"He is so desperate to protect his secret ma`m" Barnaby said.

"I still think you are being paranoid," Innocent said.

Barnaby glared at the DCS and then said to Lewis:

"Come on Inspector we have work to do" he said "And that includes protecting each other"

Barnaby angrily paced up and down in Lewis's office. He was so angry that he could not sit down. DCS Innocent was not a stupid woman. Why could she not see the danger everyone was in? Did she refuse to see it for some reason?

"Your boss is making me so angry Lewis" Barnaby said, "Why is she being so impossible?"

"I think sir she wants people to see that there is nothing wrong" Lewis said, "It looks bad if her detectives are targets"

"So all she really cares about is how things affect the department is that what you are saying Inspector?"

"Please see things from her point of view sir"

"Our sergeants have been targets Lewis and so have you and I. We can not ignore what is in front of us because it makes us feel uncomfortable"

"I agree sir. Lets just prey nothing bad has to happen before Innocent realizes how bad the situation is"

"I hope it does not come to that Lewis"

Barnaby knew from the very beginning that this case would be dangerous. Stefano Blake had to be put behind bars for good.

Chapter Twelve

That night Barnaby had a really bad nightmare. In the dream the Chief Inspector was running through a tunnel of streets trying to find his sergeant. He kept calling his sergeant's name. Finally he found Jones's body.

"Jones" Barnaby cried in the dream.

Barnaby turned the body over.

"Jones" Barnaby said.

The sergeant did not look like he was breathing. His shirt had what looked like a blood spot.

"Jones" Barnaby whispered when he realized his sergeant was dead. Barnaby held onto his sergeant whispering "No, no, no"

Stefano came out of the shadows and laughed.

"You are too late Chief Inspector. Did you think you could stop me?

Barnaby suddenly woke up and almost hit his head. _Great_ he thought_ Jones is not the only one having nightmares_. The Chief Inspector jumped out of bed desperate to check on his sergeant. Barnaby found his sergeant fast asleep safe and sound and breathed a sigh of relief. He sat on the edge of the bed grateful that what he experienced was just a dream.

"I am so glad you are here Jones and that you are safe. I do not care what Innocent says. We need to watch each others backs" Barnaby said softly "I will not let Stefano near you again my friend. I will protect you even if it costs me my life"

It did not matter what Stefano did. He could not break that special bond that existed between Inspector and Sergeant. Stefano was going to learn just how strong that bond was. DS Jones was sergeant, friend and little brother all rolled into one. Barnaby took the chair next to the bed and stayed by his sergeant's side for the rest of the night.

END OF PART FOUR


End file.
